


Too Cold

by Kalanchoe_5533



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied Relationships, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Stitches, can be read as platonic or romantic, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalanchoe_5533/pseuds/Kalanchoe_5533
Summary: Sapnap and Dream find their friend George injured and hypothermic. Wound care and cuddling ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [little pistol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034607) by [iemfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo). 



> Obligatory disclaimer that this is my first fic. I am under the impression that all of the content creators mentioned in this story have given permission for their personas to be used in fics. If this changes, I will remove this work as soon as possible. Please yell at me in the comments if any of the creators change their minds! Otherwise, enjoy!

His friends found him that night on a crimson-stained snowbank, pierced by two arrows.

Kneeling down, Sapnap placed two fingers on George’s neck, fearing the worst. A wave of relief washed over him when he felt the light thumping of a pulse under the icy skin. “He’s alive.”

Dream, at a loss for words, simply nodded. He then knelt to carefully scoop up his injured friend, cautious of the arrows protruding from his stomach and upper leg. Despite the disturbance, George remained unresponsive and limp in Dream’s arms.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Sapnap instructed Dream to lay George on the kitchen table. Sapnap was always quick to take the lead when it came to treating injuries, a fact that Dream was most grateful for. It wasn’t that Dream couldn’t stomach the blood and gore; he struggled with the fact that patching his friends up often inflicted pain in the process.

“I shouldn’t have too much trouble getting those arrows out, but we’ll need to get him out of those wet clothes before he can warm up,” said Sapnap. “I’ll get the med kit and get the fire going if you can go get him a change of clothes. Oh, and that really thick wool blanket.”

“Got it,” Dream replied as he set off for George’s bedroom.

When Dream returned from rummaging around to find the warmest clothes possible, he found a fire roaring in the kitchen hearth and the scent of mushroom stew in the air. Sapnap was at the counter, quickly unpacking a myriad of tools and bandages.

Sapnap passed him a pair of scissors out of the kit. “I think George would be more comfortable with you doing this sort of thing… just put the blanket over him for now since we can’t get new clothes on him with those arrows sticking out of him”

“Ok, yeah,” Dream responded as he turned to his friend on the kitchen table. Despite the fact that George appeared to be fully unconscious, Dream made sure to talk through what he was doing, just in case. He worked as quickly as he could while still being gentle, glancing at George’s face every now and then to check for any sign of discomfort. Once he had removed the freezing, bloody garments, he carefully tucked the wool blanket around George’s body, leaving just the wounds uncovered.

Sapnap started with the arrow in George’s stomach first, since it was more likely to be life-threatening. Fortunately, upon cleaning the site, he realized that the head of the arrow couldn’t be too far under the skin. The projectile had likely been slowed by George’s thick winter clothing, saving him from a fatal wound.

Sapnap didn’t have any sort of anesthetic to give his friend, so in a way it was good that George was still unconscious for the moment. Sapnap quickly yanked the arrow out with one hand, and then immediately held pressure to the site with a towel in the other hand.

Dream had been at the ready to hold George down, but his friend still seemed lifeless on the table. While Sapnap began to stitch up the wound, Dream took the opportunity to towel off George’s hair, which had been soaked by melted snow. Dream noticed that his skin was still quite cold, but not quite as cold as it had been when he had first picked his friend up to carry him to the house. He was convinced that he saw tinges of warm color returning to George’s grey-pale face. He offered gentle words of reassurance to his friend, regardless of the possibility that George could not hear him.

“Almost done with this one George,” Sapnap said, joining Dream in offering words of encouragement. He finished the line of sutures and turned to grab a rolled bandage. “Hey Dream, do you think you can lift him up a bit so I can get this bandage around him?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dream replied as he carefully put his arm under George’s head and around his other shoulder. “Just gonna move you for a sec, ok George?”

As Dream began to gently bring George’s upper body forward off the table, Sapnap saw the first glimmer of life in their friend as George’s eyes squeezed shut in pain. Dream couldn’t see his expression, but he heard the slight whimper that followed only a moment later.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay George, it’s okay,” Dream said softly.

“You’re doing so good George, just give me a minute to bandage you up,” said Sapnap as he worked quickly. “Alright Dream, you’re good to lay him back down.”

When George was back flat on the table, his eyelids started to flutter open. This prompted a slight smile of relief from Dream, who began once again to offer soft words of reassurance. George’s eyes, however, were glazed over and never came to focus on Dream’s face.

“Let’s finish this up before he comes to,” said Sapnap, reminding Dream that George still had an arrow in his leg. As Sapnap cleaned the second wound, he realized that this arrow was much deeper than the first. “Dream, be ready to hold him again.”

This time, George shot up from the table with a cry of pain when Sapnap yanked out the arrow lodged in his muscle. Dream was ready, however, and caught the brunet in an embrace of sorts. He held the boy tight to his body in an attempt to comfort him and to keep him still until Sapnap could finish.

“Hey, I’ve got you, George. We’re almost done, okay?” reassured Dream.

George only responded with a sound that could only be described as a heartbreaking mix of a choke and a sob. Fortunately, he then seemed to relax into his friend’s warm embrace, turning his head so it rested right in the crook of Dream’s neck.

Sapnap finished the stitching and bandaging as quick as he could. Afterwards, he turned to the hearth to ladle up a bowl of mushroom stew, leaving Dream to gently slip the dry clothes onto George.

“He needs some warm food in him,” stated Sapnap, bringing over the bowl of soup. “Then I think it might be best for him to stay on the couch so he can be by the living room fire.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Maybe you could stay with him, ya know… keep an eye on him and keep him warm.”

“Yeah,” Dream replied softly, taking the bowl from Sapnap and bringing it to George’s lips. “Just drink a bit of this, George, and then we can go lay down.”

George managed to open his eyes for a few moments as he sipped a bit of soup. However, it wasn’t long before he began to drift off again.

“Probably good enough for now,” said Sapnap, taking the bowl back from Dream. “You wanna carry him to the couch, or you want me to?”

“I’ve got him,” Dream replied. Then he addressed his friend before picking him up. “I’m just gonna move you to the couch, George. You’ll be more comfortable there than on the table.”

George only gave a small mumble in reply, so Dream carried him to the living room, mindful of the fresh injuries to his friend’s stomach and leg. Dream sat on the couch and then laid back so that his friend came to rest on top of him. Whereas Dream was fully stretched out, George was more scrunched up between Dream’s side and the back of the couch, with his head resting on Dream’s shoulder.

* * *

Sapnap came into the room a moment later, smiling when he saw just how cozy his two friends looked on the couch together. He had brought the wool blanket with him, and placed it over the two of them.

“Thanks for patching him up,” Dream said softly.

“Yeah, of course.” Sapnap replied. Then, in a joking voice he added, “It’s your turn to take care of him now though. I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Dream said with a smile.

“But for real, just yell if you need anything,” Sapnap tacked on as he turned to leave. “Goodnight.”

“’Night,” answered Dream as he shifted just slightly so that both of his arms were wrapped protectively around George. The fear that had been sparked in him upon finding his friend bloody in the snow was finally tamed as the two of them laid in warmth and safety. Dream watched the flames dancing in the fireplace until he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work, particularly Sapnap's role as the doctor of the group, was inspired by the work "little pistol" by archive user iemfo. If you enjoyed this work, then I recommend checking out that story as well!
> 
> (P.S. I love feedback so please leave a comment if you have thoughts! I don’t take offense to criticism, so feel free to be honest.)


End file.
